The Most Shattering Way
by madyfrancisco
Summary: It's just that he realized the fact that he loved her in the hardest way and he lost her in the most shattering way.


**The most shattering way**

"_Don't you pity the fact that I actually like you and you don't even dare to glance, stare nor talk to me?" She sobbed as she knelt down as if she has no energy left in her body._

"No_. If I stare at you or glance at you do you think that that will change my feelings towards you? I don't like you and it's decided."He said bluntly._

She still held that grudge inside her. He didn't even explained why he didn't like her. Not even once did he try to at least give her a chance to hit on him. Whatever, he said. It's decided that he doesn't like her.

She walked lonely along the streets dragging her big luggage and clutching her Prada bag. She isn't even aware that anything may happen to her. She's too broken hearted to think about it.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
BLAAAAAAMM!

**SCHOOL NEWS PAPER:**

**Class A's Mikan Sakura was caught in a car accident in the streets of Tokyo at exactly 11:30 pm. She will not be attending school for several days and please pray for her safety.**

Natsume clutched the newspaper and threw it in the trashcan. What will they say? It's his bloody fault. He loved her, more than anything else. It's just the fact that how can she handle his coldness and his unromanticness. He is not the type of guy to make any girl happy. He will just throw them, shatter them to pieces and make them cry.

Imagining Mikan crying only hurts him. He'd rather hand her to other guys than have her for himself. That's how much he loved Mikan.

Days passed emptily. No more cheerful girl who would hand him love letters or slip it in his locker. He missed her giggles, her letter (with wrong gramming) and her annoying voice whenever she asks him if she could sit beside him or eat beside him.

It has been 3 weeks and he still doesn't hear any news about her. Is she dead or still alive? Does she eat well or not? Is she home or still in the hospital? He doesn't know anything neither did he dare to ask anybody about it. He was scared. Scared that he being concerned will tell her that he's accepting her confession. He was stupid for being like this. He was scared of Mikan's fantasies about the two of them being together. He was scared of making himself happy by being with her maybe that's love. _For the one of you to be happy one must be sad_.

The next day he observed the school and noticed Mikan sitting beside her group of friends. He thought about this overnight, he decided to give it a try. Explain everything to her. Make her happy by his own way and make her be his girl.

He slowly approached her.

"Mikan." He said softly.

She was chatting merrily with her friends. . (did she really got confined in the hospital?)

"Mikan, I love you." He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

She stared at him with her eyes opened widely. She approached him.

"I- I- I can't remember you. . . who are you? Do I know you? Why are you saying I love you? Ooh, and if ever I know you from before. . . I will never ever like somebody like you. I don't like you and it's decided." Then she walked away.

_It's funny cause it's like a déjà vu with what happened to him. It's just that he realized the fact that he loved her in the hardest way and he lost her in the most shattering way._

**So, how was it? **

**Was it lame or good? Should I revise it or not? **

**Please review if you like it, hate it, if it has corrections, if it's lame, if I should revise it or what. Hihi. **** Just tell me what you feel **** Thank you **

**Oh I have a new story **** it is called "You Should Mind Your Grammar". It is still ongoing but still **** If you are not satisfied with this thing then you can give my other story a shot. **

**Summary: **16 year old, Mikan Sakura fell in love with her infamous seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga who is a popular, cocky, cold and hot guy. One day she sent him a love letter, telling him what she feels about him. It turned out that he returned the letter and grading her a D-. After graduating high school Mikan went abroad and returned to Japan as a Superstar and the type of girl that anyone can fall for. Will Natsume's impression on her change? And How will the past affect Mikan now that she is a huge star?

**Also a story similar to this it is entitled "****déjà vu"**

**Please support **** Thank You **

**~~Mady-chan! **


End file.
